bluephoenix_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Hui Yue
Hui Yue is the main character of ''Blue Phoenix. '' Appearance First Life During the prologue, Hui Yue is a twenty-four-year-old man with brown eyes and shoulder-length long black hair. He is considered handsome with feminine traits. Hui Yue had eyes as dark as the moonless midnight sky; they seemed to contain as many secrets as the universe itself. Girls would feel as if their souls were exposed to him, and they were attracted to this mysterious feeling. Those shimmering dark eyes were hidden beneath his slightly messy bangs. Hui Yue’s hair was shoulder-length, and he usually tied it up while leaving his bangs hanging; this gave him a slightly mischievous, youthful look. His black hair and dark eyes were in sharp contrast to his pearl white skin and perfect physique. In fact, most men would admit that Hui Yue was a handsome man. Which was the reason most people who saw him instantly took a second glance at him to ensure they had not seen an illusion. His appearance caused both admiration and envy amongst his peers. Second Life After his rebirth, Hui Yue is born with brown eyes and black hair, but after going through a Soul Contract with Lan Feng he becomes effeminate with white hair and blue eyes. Hui Yue was a beautiful baby. Everyone adored his big eyes and fair skin. His skin never got tanned. Even when his parents brought him outside under the sun all day, the village elders would say that he was as fine skinned as a noble lady. His hair and eyes were black much like in his previous life. His appearance and temperament made him a very loved child throughout the whole village. Everyone who saw him had the impression that they were looking at an angel. His white hair was purer than newly fallen snow, and his beautiful blue eyes were like a mirror of the endless sky. Personality Hui Yue is a friendly person who first believed that everyone is innocent until otherwise stated. Hui Yue's personality undergoes a change and he becomes more ruthless through his years in the new world where he becomes alert, yet some of his original personality remains as he wishes to believe in people. Hui Yue is hardworking and a perfectionist who wishes to achieve the pinnacle of power. Background Born into a wealthy family, from a very young age, he could have anything he wished for whether it was games, toys, books, or home tutors. Grew up together with Li Fen. After buying the Phoenix hairpin from an antiques shop, he became another victim of its curse, sacrificing himself to save Li Fen from a oncoming truck. Past Lives Hui Yue has nine caves in his dantean which symbolize each of his past lives. Each life is represented by an object that has a connection to the live's powers and comprehended daos. The first life he unlocks and merges is that of the Red Wolf. This beast was the deity of a plane and had killed countless people and species. This life is represented by a red cloud which when used allows him to have an extreme aura of bloodlust, thus frightening his enemies. He also receives the ability to turn into the Red Wolf or do a half merge where he is half beast-half human. He also gains all knowledge on all attacks used and created by the wolf as well as gain enlightenment of the dao of devouring. The second life he unlocks and merges is the one of the Blue Monk. This life is represented by a blue cloud which can absorb any energy and restrain a cultivators Qi or Ancestral power. The life also shares knowledge on the dao of devouring. The third life that gets unlocked is that of the Green Witch, although not a god and having a selfish and greedy character it imparts the knowledge on using life-force to heal oneself. This life is represented by a green pearl and also imparts an other perspective on the dao of devouring as the witch devoured life-force. The fourth cave which is unlocked contains Pei Yue, this past life blesses him with he bloodline of the Great Roc and lets him enter the Celestial Sword Set. It gifts him with wings made of Ancestral Energy letting him fly, these wings are also the representation of the life. The bloodline gave Yue a faster and better understanding on the dao of wind. In fifth cave to open resides a Mountain. This mountain is represented by a red gem and gives Yue an extremely hard defense as well as a profound understanding of the dao of earth. The sixth cave to open has a star in it. As it's life was basically infinite and as it was one of the first lifeforms created Yue gains understanding on the dao of time and light as well as helps him establish his connection to a Heavenly dao. The seventh cave contains a black shadow, this shadow only acts when needed to protect Huli as they were lovers in the past. The shadow is a a supreme expert and has the understanding of the dao of space as well as many other fighting techniques. The eight cave contains the memories of Cai Jie's Brother and is represented by a drop of blood. This drop is able to replenish soul force enabling Yue to fight longer. The ninth cave contains the life of the Original Blue Monk. All these lives are called or named Hui Yue, yet all have different morals and personalities. Each make up for a weakness making Hui Yue almost invincible, however tricks and new powers are nothing in front of absolute strength and although he gains all these lives and their powers he soon learns never to be conceited. Cultivation Techniques Cultivator Arts Martial Arts * Velocity Flow (Ch 5) - A High King ranked martial art given to him by Lan Feng *Qi Guard (Ch 7 )- Qi version of the spiritual energy shield that was gained after opening the middle dantian *'Fire Spark' (Ch 12) - low ranked but with Lan Feng's fire affinity it can cause extreme burns *'Transformation Weapons' (Ch 24)- transformed Qi into weapons (dagger, sword, bow) *'Qi Fan '(Ch 72) - Like the Transformation Weapons technique but he uses it to fly Spiritual Arts *Earthen Spikes (Ch 83) - Creates spears composed of Earth in all varieties, uses this technique to sync his soul with the Earth element. *'Fire Spark '(Ch 83) - Uses Spiritual Energy instead of Qi, uses this technique to sync his soul with the Fire element. *'Qi Guard '(Ch 83) - Creates a Spiritual Energy shield *Sacred Solarflare (Ch 323) - *Earthly Tremor (Ch 338) - A High Saint ranked skill, it has a total of four masteries - *#Earthly Tremor, Shaking Earth *#Earthly Tremor, Shaping the Earth *#Earthly Tremor, Hand of Earth *#Earthly Tremor, Earth Grasping the Heavens Wu Wei Arts *Direhound's Immortal Strike (Ch 389) - A Sword Skill which was originally made for the use of claws and is usable in his wolf form. *Vigorous Emerald Dragon's Roar (Ch 393) - Sends out waves of Wu Wei which shakes or shatter the souls of people hit Ancestral Worldpower Skills *Nine Heaven's Tribulation Lightning (Ch 401)- a skill from his previous life, the Blue Monk *Phoenix Descent (Ch 451) - a skill he learned while in the Trial of Fire *Double Moon - a skill from his previous life, expert from Celestial Sword Sect Daos The Great Dao * The Great Dao '- gained a connection after merging with his last previous life and full comprehension after going through Heavenly Tribulation Heavenly Daos * '''Heavens '- from his previous life,one of the first stars to be formed by Pangu * 'Life '- gained a connection to this dao from merging with all of his previous lifes Major Daos * 'Earth '- from his previous life, the red gem (a mountain that became a God) * 'Fire '- from Lan Feng, since his soul is merged with Lan Feng's soul * 'Wind '-''' '''was able to comprehend it very rapidly thanks to the bloodline of the Great Roc he gained from a previous life(a member of the celestial sword sect * 'Darkness '- from his previous life, the dark figure with stars * 'Light '- from his previous life,one of the first stars to be formed by Pangu Minor Daos *'Devouring '- His first three previous life focused on this Dao (Major Dao of Darkness) *'Inferno '- from his trials in the red realm (Major Dao of Fire) *'Space '- from his previous life, Dark figure (Major Dao of Darkness) *'''Sword -''' (Major Dao of Metal) *'Gravity '- from his previous life,the red gem (Major Dao of Earth) *'Gale '- from his previous life,Celestial Wings (Major Dao of Wind) *'Time '- from his previous life, the star (Major Dao of Light) Items Weapons *Black Blood (Ch 49)- A gift from the Ma family, named by Hui Yue. *Sword of the Icy Tempest - A rusty sword in the Ma family Treasury that was going to be scrapped. Restored using Nine Heaven's Blood Forging, now a treasured sword. *Celestial Sword - borrowed from the Celestial Sword Sect. Made from the body of the Great Roc (Pei Yue's grandfather) after he became a constellation. *Nine Peach Leaves''' - soulforce weapon Storage Type *Universe Box - A Storage type God ranked treasure, is said to contain a Universe. Category:Characters Category:Main Category:Male Category:Book one Category:God Category:Celestial Sword Sect